


man of the year

by tsunade (boxofroses)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Eventual Romance, Hospitalization, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade
Summary: Notorious A-List celebrity Shirabu Kenjirou gets caught in scandal after scandal after scandal. In a desperate attempt to save his reputation and brand image, enter renowned PR Specialist Yahaba Shigeru.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would just like to note i am very sorry if some stuff is very ooc, i did my best trying to write ;; i haven't delved in hq!! fics in quite a while so if the characters are a little messy i am vvv sorry once again.

_Now we move onto the hottest news of the evening. It has been reported that actor Shirabu Kenjirou is rumoured to be the newest love affair of playboy superstar athlete Terushima Yuuji. The two were spotted entering Terushima's Mercedez Benz in front of Shirabu's residence and arriving at a private dining venue in Roppongi where they were seen walking hand in hand. Rumour has it that that building is known as an elite, upper-class adult entertainment complex. Leaked photos from the establishment show intimate pictures of the actor and athlete. _

_Surprised to see that Terushima Yuuji has moved on very quickly from his old flame. Where could the two have possibly met?_

_Our sources report that Terushima Yuuji and Shirabu Kenjirou were introduced from a mutual friend. Talk about two mega-stars getting together._

_Well, we sure hope Terushima Yuuji is able to hold onto this one this time. Actor Shirabu Kenjirou is also quite infamous for being a heart breaker._

_We sure do hope so!_

"Those reporters make me sick" Semi says as he switches off the television and bangs the remote onto the coffee table. "What were you _thinking_ getting caught like that with Terushima Yuuji?"

Shirabu beside him only slumps in his seat while hugging a cushion, face as pissed off as ever. “This is the sixth time you’ve said that to me.”

“Well I wouldn’t be saying this for the sixth time if you weren’t such a dumbass!” Semi scoffs even more. “This is your fourth dating scandal, Shirabu. And worst yet, a _sex_ scandal.”

“Semi-san, you knew the reason I was with Terushima Yuuji that night wasn’t under a romantic or sexual circumstance” Shirabu tries to defend himself just a little.

“There’s only so much we can fabricate and cover up Shirabu, the public won’t accept if you keep on denying and making excuses for your scandals.”

Shirabu goes silent again. His phone has been buzzing non-stop since the news broke out that he’s rumoured to be Terushima Yuuji’s new play toy.

“We can’t release a statement saying that Terushima Yuuji is injured from his last championship. That is the authority of his agency.” Semi adds. “I’ll contact his representatives so we can match our statements. Is there anything that you wish to add?”

“I believe you already know the full truth from my side, Semi-san” Shirabu answers monotonously, staring at the smashed TV remote on his coffee table. He’s going to have to replace it with a new one. _Tsk_.

“Don’t forget you have a table reading for Ennoshita Chikara’s new movie tomorrow. Script is on your desk in your study.” Semi says again before leaving the living room, hands already busy dialing up Terushima Yuuji’s representatives.

_Shirabu-san, have you seen the news?_

_Kenjirou, please call me ASAP. Love, Mom._

_[BREAKING NEWS] National Volleyball Team Member Terushima Yuuji reportedly dating Actor Shirabu Kenjirou_

_[HOT-TOPIC] How long with Terushima Yuuji last this time?_

_Senpai, the news is filled with your name_

_[HOT-TOPIC] A timeline of Shirabu Kenjirou’s Love Life and Interests_

_[HOT-TOPIC] Top Actor Shirabu Kenjirou spotted at alleged elite adult entertainment complex with Terushima Yuuji_

_Kenjirou, please call me soon. You never call me these days. Love, Mom. _

_I see that your name is plastered all over the news again, Kenjirou. _

_[BREAKING NEWS] Terushima Yuuji’s Representatives Break Silence over Latest Dating Scandal_

“Huh, guess Terushima’s side clarified a lot faster than we did” Shirabu mumbles to himself as he scrolls through the notifications on his phone.

_[+1,201 -81] I always knew Shirabu-san liked playboys like Terushima_

_[+378 -10] What is Shirabu-san thinking? Such a downgrade from Oikawa Tooru_

_[+5,212 -832] Kenjirou Shirabu seems to get around a lot huh look at how clingy he is with Terushima-san in those pics lol_

“Okay, I have three bad news” Semi says as he returns into the living room.

“Bad news seems to be the only thing I’ve been getting this year” Shirabu sighs and locks his phone. “What is it?”

“Your PR Specialist quit”

“Okay, there’s hundreds of PR Specialists in Japan anyway. What else?”

“Nine brands dropped your contract with them—”

“More leisure time for me then.”

“But you just booked eleven more.”

“So much for leisure time” Shirabu scoffs. “And the last one?”

Before continuing delivering the bad news to Shirabu, he took a seat beside the younger and opened up his phone.

“I think for this one, it’s best if you read it on your own.”

_Terushima Yuuji’s reps clarify that Terushima Yuuji and Shirabu Kenjirou were attending a private dining event at one of Shirabu Kenjirou’s acquaintance’s establishment with the attendance of several other of Shirabu-san’s friends in the industry. The pictures were taken during a time where Shirabu Kenjirou was slightly intoxicated and Terushima was there to support Shirabu Kenjirou so he would not fall. Terushima Yuuji clarified himself that he was sober as an athlete’s contract prohibits them from consuming any form of alcohol in order to maintain their health and performance. _

“I knew I should’ve taken out that fucker’s knee when I had the chance” Shirabu curses.

“Their reps apologized to me they said that—”

“Since he is a national representative, he is not allowed to be given a bad image huh?” scoffs Shirabu. “So I’m allowed to be marked as a drunken whore since I’m just an actor?”

Semi sighs, he knew Shirabu wouldn’t respond well to the other side’s statement. Usually he doesn’t budge no matter how unfavorable it was for him but this one slapped Shirabu right in the face.

“So basically what their reps are saying is that I was a drunken sly fox who made advances on Terushima Yuuji first?” asks Shirabu, handing Semi’s phone back to him.

“To put it nicely, yes. But this is fixable.” Semi reassures. “All of your scandals have always been fixable.”

“You just said my PR quit” he says again, already sounding agitated. His phone now going off with crazy amount of notifications, probably since Terushima Yuuji’s reps released a statement basically dragging his name through the mud. “Who’s going to fix it this time? You? My mother? The CEO?”

“Now now” Semi smirks. “Weren’t you the one who said that there’s hundreds of other PR Specialists in Japan? Have a little more faith in your Semi-san will you.”

“Ugh, I should’ve just retired years ago” Shirabu plops onto the couch and smothers his face with the pillow that he’s been hugging. “Can you throw me into Tokyo Bay and let me drown there, Semi-san?”

“If I could legally do that, I would. Trust me.” Semi says. “Also, remember your table read tomorrow. Go read your script or else Ennoshita Chikara will maul you for real.”

“Fine fine” Shirabu gets up and heads off to his study to get the script.

While Shirabu heads off into his study, Semi opens his contact list and searches up the one contact info that he never thought would be the guy to save Shirabu’s career and brand image.

_Good evening, Yahaba Shigeru-san. Could you do me a favor? _

\--

“Good morning” Shirabu says as he enters the dining room, still clad in his pajamas and atrocious bed hair.

“Morning, the chef prepared your favorite today” Semi greets him.

Shirabu raises his brow, surprised. “Really? A shirasu donburi? You said I shouldn’t eat too many carbs.”

“Well, I decided to be nice for once.”

“So basically this is yours and chef’s way of being apologetic towards me?” Shirabu smirks while taking a seat at the dining table.

“Must you take in everything so negatively?” Semi sighs. “Just eat your shirasu. They’re the highest quality that chef can find.”

“I better personally thank chef then, it’s not often he spoils me like this.”

“Please, chef spoils you the most in this household” Semi scowls. “You can just sulk a little and chef will let you cheat on your diet.”

“Anyway, I woke up this morning and things got worse” Shirabu adds while taking a spoonful of miso soup. “Didn’t expect Oikawa Tooru to also open his mouth.”

“You know him, he thrives off drama” replies Semi, shoving a big piece of cut up melon in his mouth. “You remember how big your reputation was hit when you and Oikawa ended things.”

“Ah yes, I believe that was the first time a brand executive dumped me cause I didn’t look dreamy enough to continue being their ambassador” Shirabu almost chokes on his food as he laughs remembering. “As if I was even dreamy to begin with. Media play is terrifying. One break up and suddenly I’m undesirable. I knew Oikawa Tooru’s agency demanded something so I would be kicked off.”

“I contacted a new PR Specialist to help calm things down.”

“Really? Who?” Shirabu asks, chewing on his chopsticks. “Do I know any of their clientele?”

“You know Kunimi Akira?” Semi gestures at Shirabu.

“Is he the creepy guy who was the author of that horror movie I was in?”

“That’s him alright.”

“Alright, who else?” Shirabu asks again.

“Well, Oikawa Tooru used to be one—” Semi answers Shirabu’s question calmly, slightly nervous that Shirabu will catch on to who he is referring to.

“Is this PR Specialist, by any chance, Yahaba Shigeru?” Shirabu sighs, putting down his chopsticks that he’s been chewing on.

“You caught on with that pretty quickly” Semi comments, afraid of looking up from his plate and seeing Shirabu’s reaction.

“He’s the only PR Specialist in Japan who holds that caliber of a clientele” Shirabu sighs even louder than before. “Are you sure it’s fine for me to be put under the same PR Specialist that Oikawa Tooru used? Yahaba Shigeru has trashed my career before _and_ I’m pretty sure he hates me.”

“Don’t worry about that” Semi assures. “Oikawa Tooru is no longer with Yahaba Shigeru. His manager Iwaizumi Hajime took over as his PR Specialist from last year.”

“No wonder he’s been running his mouth a lot on social media” mumbles Shirabu. “That manager of his must be pretty lax on him.”

“Well, considering that Iwaizumi Hajime is his boyfriend? He must be pretty lax on him.”

“They’re dating?” Shirabu looks at his manager with eyes opened wide and surprised. “Why isn’t it exposed to the news?”

“Not everyone gets caught easily like you” Semi jokes which earned daggers from Shirabu.

“Semi-san, do you want me to reduce your paycheck?” Shirabu says softly to Semi with a terrifying smile plastered on his face. Semi quickly shakes his head and begs for mercy.

\--

“Director Ennoshita, Shirabu Kenjirou has arrived” Ennoshita’s assistant director, Yachi, whispers in his ear. Ennoshita nods and rearranges himself, anticipating the arrival of his lead actor. He’s not mentally prepared to handle Shirabu Kenjirou yet, especially since the breakout of his latest scandal with Terushima Yuuji. He just hopes that Shirabu doesn’t pick a fight with the other actors and the table reading goes smoothly.

Shirabu Kenjirou enters the room clad in black from head to toe as if attending his own funeral. To be exact, his _career’s_ funeral, even though Semi kept on reassuring him that everything was salvageable and manageable. He wasn’t in the mood for any sympathetic or empathetic words.

“Welcome, Shirabu-san. We’ve been waiting for you” Ennoshita greets Shirabu and gestures him to his designated seat. “Kinoshita, water for Shirabu-san please.”

“Hello Shirabu-san, it’s nice to finally meet you” the woman sitting in the seat next to his greets. “I’m Runa Kuribayashi, your co-star.”

“Likewise, Kuribayashi-san” Shirabu smiles a little. He takes off his sunglasses and finally takes a look around the room. His co-star, Runa Kuribayashi, sat beside him, her brown hair tied back into a low pony tail while donning a casual light blue tunic dress. He also spots Goshiki Tsutomu, his kouhai from high school and at the agency at the other end of the table, waving vigorously in his direction as their eyes meet.

Shirabu takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. He noticed the way all eyes were on him when he entered the room, not in the “oh-damn-here’s-the-main-actor” way but the “whoa-isn’t-this-the-guy-who-was-just-got-caught-in-a-sex-scandal” way. He totally knows which one of these actors or actresses think he’s absolutely shameless for being able to show face in the industry after being blasted all over national news.

“Okay, since everyone is here” Ennoshita claps his hands and breaks the chattering among the actors and staffs. “Welcome, I am Ennoshita Chikara, your director. On behalf of all the writers, producers and staff members, I would like to thank all the actors and actresses here today for coming and let’s all get along well so that this drama is a huge success for everyone.”

“Why don’t we let the lead actor and actress introduce themselves, Ennoshita-kun?” Yachi beside him suggests. There was a sheer moment of panic that passes through Ennoshita but is relieved when Runa Kuribayashi stood up in her seat first.

“Well, hello everyone. I am Runa Kuribayashi who will be playing the role of ‘Nanako Yamagashi’. I look forward to working with everyone here and to the producers, writers, directors and staffs, I would like to thank you for giving me an opportunity to play this role. I hope I can portray her well” Runa says as she flashes a sweet smile to everyone in the room.

Shirabu curses in his head when they gestured for him.

“Hello everyone, as you probably know from last night’s news, I am Shirabu Kenjirou. Uh, I’ve worked with some of you before but it’s always nice to see familiar faces right, Director Ennoshita?” Shirabu flashes his million dollar smile in Ennoshita’s direction. 

Ennoshita feels like going into cardiac arrest.

\--

“Are you out of your fucking _mind_?” Semi chews out Shirabu the moment they exit the table reading room. “Who fucking says that? Are you trying to ruin your career even _more_?!”

“Well, since you said that everything is fixable, why don’t you go ahead and fix this one too then?” Shirabu rolls his eyes, uncaring to everyone and anyone seeing his manager giving him an earful in the hallway.

“You really need Yahaba Shigeru” Semi pinches the bridge of his nose. “You are insane.”

“It’s not me who needs Yahaba Shigeru, it’s our agency who needs Yahaba Shigeru. The CEO probably doesn’t give two fucks about how I’m handling this. He only cares if my brand image makes revenue for the company.” Shirabu says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Plus, whoever leaks whatever I said in there, I can sue. Table reads are private from the public.”

“Part of that is correct” a voice comes from behind him. “But, you did make an indirect taunt at your director.”

Shirabu turns his head around and he spots the one man he wished he’d never ever cross paths with.

“Yahaba Shigeru-san,” Semi sighs loudly.

“You sure run your mouth a lot for someone so small” Yahaba jeers. “I’m glad to be able to see The Shirabu Kenjirou in the flesh.”

“Likewise with you, Yahaba Shitgeru” Shirabu scoffs and turns his head away from Yahaba.

“Clever” Yahaba smirks. “But not as clever as when I took down your career when you broke up with Oikawa Tooru.”

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way. I really enjoyed the taste of temporary retirement” He snarks again. Yahaba only raises a brow, clearly amused at Shirabu. 

“Yahaba Shigeru-san, I’m sorry, I think Shirabu-san is a little agitated” Semi apologizes on behalf of them both. “He’s quick to insult.”

“I can see that” Yahaba smiles. “Well, I came here to retrieve some intelligence from your manager but turns out you’re already stirring up quite a mess in there yourself.”

“That is none of your business” Shirabu snaps at Yahaba, raising his voice a little. Semi is taken aback at Shirabu’s sudden words.

“Well, considering that your company hired me to be your PR Specialist out of emergency, I think it is my business a little” Yahaba smirks at him.

“Shirabu, please lower your voice a little, the other actors and staffs are watching—” Semi grabs at Shirabu’s arm to snap him out of his anger.

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then” Yahaba says. “Maybe I’ll teach you how to behave just a little too.”

“Good luck with that” Shirabu barks, giving in to Semi who’s pulling him away and apologizing to all the passerby who happened to witness him.

_This is going to be interesting_, Yahaba thinks to himself as he watches Shirabu get dragged away by Semi.

\--

“Shirabu senpai, why did you suddenly call me, are you okay? Are you scared? Is that why you took me out to eat ramen?” Goshiki says in between slurps of ramen broth.

“No saying my name out loud when we’re in public” Shirabu scolds the younger. “And I just felt like having some ramen, can’t I just treat you for once without you questioning me?”

“But aren’t you scared of being out in public?” Goshiki asks, sounding a little concerned for his senior. “Especially after your scandal with Terushima Yuuji-san.”

“Goshiki, if I chose to hide after every scandal I’ve gotten into I would never leave the house” Shirabu says sarcastically, shoving another piece of ebi tempura into his mouth.

They’re at a small ramen shop hidden well in the nooks of Ueno, a shop that they both visited a lot during their time as rookie actors, barely in the industry, barely known to the world. Shirabu has always found peace when he came to this shop.

“Do you think Yahaba Shigeru-san is able to help you fix this though?” Goshiki asks. “Ah, auntie, one more bowl please!” The shop owner smiles as she notes down Goshiki’s order.

“Seriously you’re eating another bowl? Doesn’t Yamagata-san scold you for eating too much carbs?”

“Yamagata-san said to do whatever makes me happy and this ramen makes me happy” Goshiki smiles. Shirabu cries a little on the inside at just how pure Goshiki still is even after years of being in this industry.

“Here you go Tsutomu, eat up. And another plate of yakitori for our Kenjirou” the ramen shop auntie sets both of the dishes in front of the two boys.

“Thank you auntie!” Goshiki says out loud that the entire ramen shop coos at him. Shirabu also bows a little to give thanks to the ramen shop auntie.

“Shirabu senpai you got free yakitori!” Goshiki says boisterously. “Eat it before it gets cold!”

Shirabu watches Goshiki engulf his second bowl of ramen of the night and the delicious aroma of the freshly grilled yakitori in front of him is more inviting than ever. He gives thanks for the small downtime he gets with Goshiki in this ramen shop. Here is a place where Shirabu gets to think that maybe the world isn’t so bad and taxing after all.

_[BREAKING NEWS] Shirabu Kenjirou’s Agency Releases Statement Clarifying Dating Issue with Terushima Yuuji_

\--

_After a two day silence, Actor Shirabu Kenjirou’s representatives finally releases their statement clarifying the situation between their actor and National Volleyball Team member Terushima Yuuji. Representatives of Shiratorizawa Entertainment released the original video clip of Terushima Yuuji and Shirabu Kenjirou’s interaction at the private dining event that shows that Shirabu Kenjirou was aiding Terushima Yuuji who had gotten intoxicated and refused to stop consuming alcoholic beverages. The video shows Shirabu Kenjirou taking the bottle of sake out of Terushima Yuuji’s hand and placing it onto the table in front of them and due to the seating placement and the injury sustained in Terushima Yuuji’s ligament during his last championship, Shirabu Kenjirou had to be within a close proximity in order to retrieve the bottle. The leaked pictures was merely a screen shot taken of the original video. Shiratorizawa Entertainment denies any romantic relationship involving Shirabu Kenjirou. _

_[+2,391 -27] crazy how one screenshot at the wrong timing can ruin everything_

_[+1,881 -67] lol so much for bringing up the ethical code of athletes_

_[+544 -32] you stupid people, this is why you don’t make judgments until you hear from both sides_

“This is the quickest I’ve seen your reputation recover” Yahaba smiles and rests his chin on his hands as he watches Shirabu enter his office.

“How did you get the original video?” Shirabu questions immediately while closing the door behind him.

“I have my connections” Yahaba smiles at him again. “Please take a seat.”

“Why did you call me into your office?” asks Shirabu as he takes a seat on the couch in Yahaba’s office.

“I had a discussion with your manager after reviewing all of the contracts you were offered. One particular contract caught my eye” Yahaba replies, holding out the contract he mentioned to Shirabu.

Shirabu takes the contract out of Yahaba’s hand and browses through the pages carefully, making sure that he understands why Yahaba is on the verge of being cunning.

“This is a sake brand contract” Shirabu says unamused. “To be shot together with Terushima Yuuji.”

“Interested?” Yahaba raises his brow.

“I thought we were clearing my reputation of being Terushima Yuuji’s drunken slutty fuck toy” Shirabu states, placing the contract back onto Yahaba’s desk.

“We are, but competition wise, this brand is in need of your scandal’s impact” Yahaba hands Shirabu another sheet of paper printed with a photo of two people Shirabu never expected to ever be seen together again.

“Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Shirabu says, heavily surprised. “But these two—”

“Are the most controversial pairing to date in the entertainment industry. And here you thought your falling out with Oikawa was bad” Yahaba smiles at Shirabu.

“I don’t know, I’m kind of unsure of taking up this offer with Terushima Yuuji” Shirabu hesitates, looking back and forth between the ad campaign picture and Yahaba. “It’s wrong.”

“Huh” Yahaba mutters. “Semi-san was right.”

“What do you mean by that?” Shirabu asks. He’s slightly confused at Yahaba suddenly bringing up Semi.

“He knew you wouldn’t take this contract, no matter how much money it offered” Yahaba replies. “That’s why I wanted to test for myself if I could convince you to sign this deal.”

“I’m not as controversial as my scandals make me out to be” Shirabu rolls his eyes. “If there’s nothing else, I’m going to go.”

“Just something before you go” Yahaba says as he crosses his legs together and leans back in his chair. “Semi-san already contacted this brand and rejected on your behalf so even if you did decide to sign it after I convinced you to, you wouldn’t be able to execute it anyway.”

Shirabu rolls his eyes even harder than before and exits Yahaba’s office.

\--

It’s in the middle of a lunch outing at the agency that Shirabu receives a phone call from a dearly beloved and excuses himself to a secluded section of the building.

“Terushima?” Shirabu says as he accepts the phone call.

“_Your statement cost me a lot, Kenjirou-chan_” the voice at the end of the line sounds almost sinister that it sent shivers down Shirabu’s spine.

“And you honestly don’t think your representative’s statements didn’t have any effect on my side?” Shirabu snaps back at Terushima.

“_I was suspended, Kenjirou-chan_” Terushima says again, voice breathy and filled with anger. “_All because you defended yourself and accused me of consuming alcohol._”

“Terushima, there is literally video evidence” says Shirabu sternly, his emotional strength draining lower and lower the longer this call goes on. He wants to just hang up and block Terushima’s phone number.

“_Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?!_” Terushima now yells into the phone, startling Shirabu. “_I am the team captain of the national team! And now I’m suspended cause some cheap actor accused me of drinking?!_”

At the mention of ‘cheap actor’, Shirabu’s blood boils. No matter how much he hated his job at times, he still has pride and dignity on what he does for a living.

“You think I’m a cheap actor?!” Shirabu has also raised his voice.

“_All you actors are cheap!_” Terushima yells again. “_You’re nothing but a big fucking sell-out Kenjirou-chan. I know what you’re like behind all those flashing cameras and extravagant clothes._”

“You don’t know me” Shirabu hisses into the speaker. “You will _never_ know me.”

“_You better watch the way you act, Kenjirou-chan_” Terushima threatens him. Shirabu has reached the peak of his patience.

“How about _you_ watch the way you act!?” Shirabu yells too, his hand holding his phone ready to swing and aim at the wall.

But before Shirabu could swing his phone at the wall, he feels a hand grab at his wrist to stop him and suddenly, he finds himself pressed back against a firm chest.

“I know you have a lot of money, but swinging your phone at the wall is something five year olds throwing a tantrum do” Yahaba whispers in his ear and takes the phone out of Shirabu’s hand to end the phone call.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Shirabu snaps, suddenly aware at how he’s pressed against Yahaba’s body.

“I am saving you from being scolded by your manager” Yahaba says. “The staffs were already rousing that you stormed off from the company lunch.”

Shirabu clicks his tongue. To think that it had to be his PR Specialist out of all people that saw him yell and almost throw his phone at the wall.

“So Terushima Yuuji is suspended huh?” Yahaba asks, handing Shirabu’s phone back to him.

“How do you know that?” Shirabu raises his brow at Yahaba’s question.

“Not my first time outing an athlete for drinking and drugs” Yahaba smiles at Shirabu. Shirabu dislikes how attractive Yahaba is despite his sadistic remarks and terrible personality.

“Whatever” Shirabu says dismissing Yahaba and leaves the premises immediately.

Yahaba watches Shirabu storm off, a thought striking him and warns him to prepare for the worst. But Yahaba chooses to ignore it for the meantime and focuses back on the feeling of having Shirabu’s slightly smaller frame pressed against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little tw for poisoning! if u are not comfortable with that pls pls refrain from reading.

“And that’s a wrap for today everyone! Thank you!” Director Ennoshita says through his megaphone and a round of applause erupts from the production crew for Shirabu and Runa Kuribayashi as they shake hands after completing their final scene of the day. 

“It’s nice to work with you, Shirabu-san” Runa says, her smile beaming as bright and as fresh as ever despite being under the sun and hot studio lights for the majority of the day.

“Likewise, Kuribayashi-san” Shirabu replies while also trying to smile. He honestly feels dead tired on the inside but he tries to match the energy of his co-star. 

Semi jogs over to Shirabu to hand over a cold bottle of water and a towel and he politely bows to Runa as she walks off set first to her own trailer and manager. 

“You did great today” says Semi as he dabs Shirabu’s sweat away with the towel. Shirabu lifts a finger up to Semi telling him to wait a moment as he chugs the bottle of water like someone who hasn’t drank water in years. 

“My lips are so dry from all that kissing” Shirabu finally replies, he rubbed his stomach and feels how bloated he is from downing a bottle of water in one go. “I need some of that lip mask thing you forced on me a while back.” 

“See I knew you’d need it one day” Semi scoffs and grabs Shirabu by his shoulders before ushering him off set. 

Shirabu enters his trailer and heaves the biggest sigh of relief of finally feeling the cold air onto his theoretically scorching hot skin. He practically almost undresses himself the moment Semi locks the door behind him. 

“Fucking finally” Shirabu groans as he drapes himself across the sofa. “I needed to get off my feet so bad. They put so much insoles in my shoes, I felt like I could slip off any second.” 

“Bet you wish you were taller now huh?” Semi jeers and is responded by Shirabu throwing his slipper right at him. 

“Shut up, you’d also wish you were taller” he snaps back. “Is there anything to eat? I’m starving.” 

“I think some of your fans sent food, its over there on the dining table” replies Semi, putting Shirabu’s slipper that he’d thrown at him back on Shirabu’s feet.

“Ugh, I’m too lazy to get up” Shirabu groans again and throws his arm over his eyes. 

Semi sighs but just when Shirabu thinks his groan would make Semi actually walk over to the dining table and grab some food for him, Semi gives Shirabu’s ankle a slap that jolts him awake. 

“What the fuck” Shirabu snarks before hissing at the stinging slap Semi landed on his ankle. 

“So your legs  _ do _ work” the older smiles and takes a seat on the couch next to Shirabu. 

Shirabu grumbles and drags himself off of the couch and to the dining table. Bestowed upon the table lay all of Shirabu’s favourite foods before him and his eyes immediately go to the luxurious shirasu bento that happens to be in the largest bento box he’s ever seen. He picks up the shirasu bento box and for a moment he wants to cry at how beautiful it is. 

“Can you take a picture of me with this bento box?” Shirabu suddenly asks Semi, squishing the bento box against his cheek and trying to do a whole doe-eyed-pouty-lip charm to persuade his manager. 

“You disgust me” Semi sighs again as he gets up off the couch and opens his phone camera. 

“I want to show my fans that I’m thankful okay” snarks Shirabu, already posing with his shirasu bento box. “Okay is this good?”

“Move to the left a little so the other foods are shown” Semi replies as his hand takes pictures of Shirabu non-stop. After several shots, he handed the phone to Shirabu to look at the pictures he’s taken for review. 

“Damn, my make-up looks good in this one” Shirabu comments as he zooms in and out on one particular photo that caught his attention. 

“Eat first before you spend two hours editing just one photo, the food will go bad” Semi scolds him, but Shirabu doesn’t listen to him as his eyes focus on the picture in front of him. 

Semi, who has just had enough of seeing Shirabu glue his eyes to the phone screen, ushers the younger to sit on one of the dining chairs and opens up the shirasu bento box for him and puts a pair of chopsticks in Shirabu’s hands. 

“Which filter should I use for this one? I think it needs to be something that makes the food look better than it already is” Shirabu says as he shovels some shirasu and rice in his mouth but his eyes never leaving the screen. 

“There’s some fruit in the fridge if you want to eat that after” Semi informs him from the kitchen area. “If you’re not planning on eating the sashimi right now I’ll just put it in the fridge too.” 

“Semi-san, what should my caption be?” Shirabu asks again, totally ignoring what Semi just said to him. How he can multitask that well, Semi will never know. 

“I’m going to the bathroom” he announces and makes a beeline for the bathroom at the other end of Shirabu’s trailer. 

But just when Semi locks the bathroom door behind him and goes to unbuckle his belt, he hears a thud from outside and a loud crash soon followed.  _ “Shirabu-san! Shirabu-san!” _ Semi hears the muffled panic of one of the production staff that barged into Shirabu’s trailer seconds after the loud crash. “ _ Quick someone call an ambulance! _ ”

In Semi’s mind, everything had gone blank. And he braves himself to finally open the bathroom door. 

_ “Director Ennoshita! Shirabu Kenjirou collapsed in his trailer! Please get the Medical Team in here quickly!”  _

A moment ago, Shirabu had been busy picking filters to prepare for his latest Instagram update. At present, Semi had walked out to a Shirabu collapsed on the floor with his skin almost as pale as snow and a questionable colour liquid oozing from his mouth. 

\---

[BREAKING]  _ Actor Shirabu Kenjirou rushed to the Emergency Room _

[BREAKING]  _ Shirabu Kenjirou found collapsed at filming set, rushed to Emergency Room _

_ Actor Shirabu Kenjirou was rushed to the emergency room at The University of Tokyo Hospital after production staff found him collapsed in his dressing room moments after finishing filming for his upcoming movie ‘Under the Blue Sky’. The production staff who found Shirabu claimed to have heard a large thud and crash coming from the actor’s trailer when they were walking past and finally saw the actor collapsed on the floor after successfully entering the trailer. Director Ennoshita Chikara has yet to comment regarding the incident. _

“Please no press allowed!” Semi yells on the top of his lungs. He’s on the verge of crying, but he knows if he breaks down in tears he will be featured by journalists as well.  _ How the fuck did the journalists know they were here? _

“Semi Eita-san! Please answer our question!” The journalists continue to throw adamant questions at him no matter how many times he pleads. “Semi Eita-san, was Shirabu Kenjirou poisoned? Do you know who did it?” 

“Please, I already told you all. No press is allowed” Semi says once again, this time his voice a little shaky and he physically starts to feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

Semi takes a moment to retrace his steps after discovering Shirabu collapsing in his trailer. First, he had felt severely numb as he exited the bathroom, as if his brain had been refusing to believe that it wasn’t a dream. Second, he froze the moment the medical team and the paramedics arrived and carried Shirabu away on the stretcher into the ambulance. Third, he got into the ambulance and reality hit him as he watched Shirabu in front of him lay unconscious. He needed to call Shirabu’s family and the agency. 

Semi watches the doctors rush in and out of the intensive care unit, and every chance he gets, he’ll see a glimpse of Shirabu on the hospital bed with all sorts of tubes hooked up to his body from the openings of the door. Each glimpse making him fall down harder and harder and believe in reality less and less. 

As journalists continue to swarm Semi with a million questions and the sounds of doctors and nurses shouting behind him become pure, incomprehensible ringing, he feels a squeeze on his shoulder that brings his focus right back to him. 

“No press allowed or else I will be pressing charges for those who release misleading and incorrect information about Shirabu Kenjirou” Yahaba Shigeru, like a knight in shining armour, steps in and saves Semi’s ass (again). 

\--

“Here you go” says Yahaba as he hands over a cup of hot tea to Semi and takes a seat beside him. “Are you alright, Semi-san?”

“Now I am” Semi replies and he manages to flash a small and weak smile to Yahaba. “I’m assuming the agency sent you here?” 

Yahaba shakes his head. “I was in Ueno having lunch and saw the trending articles”

Semi sighs, even though Yahaba had not officially been sent to the hospital by the agency, it was a little relieving to have another person there with him. Even though it was the same jerk who had once tanked Shirabu’s career. 

He lets his head hit the wall behind him and he looks up at the pristine white ceiling above him. The panic he had felt before had slowly decreased and he is starting to regain his normal heartbeat pace again but is returned by Yahaba’s sudden question. 

“Do you want me to do something about the articles?” Yahaba asks, crossing his legs together and takes a sip out of his cup of tea. 

_ The articles _ . Semi hadn’t had the time to open his phone the moment he reached the hospital.

“A-are they bad?” he asks, a little terrified. 

“Not necessarily” Yahaba continues to sip on his tea. “But they are leaving a pretty large opening to interpretation. The comments, however, are a different thing.” 

Semi doesn’t know exactly how publicists’ research so deeply in a short amount of time, but when Yahaba pulls out his phone and opens his browser, Semi catches at least nine different news articles open with Shirabu’s name in the headline written in all caps and bold letters. 

_ [+62, -8] I bet you one of his ex-boyfriends did it _

_ [+55, -12] serves him right for being cocky _

_ [+41, -3] Get well soon Shirabu Kenjirou-san 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。 _

_ [+12, -1] shitty actor with a shitty personality hehe  _

“I, is there something we can do? About this?” Semi sighs as he handed the phone back to Yahaba. He feels suffocated and nauseous already seeing the comments made about Shirabu. 

“Legal action?” Yahaba lifts his brow. 

“T-theoretically, what are our options?”  _ Fuck _ , Semi feels like crying again.

“Theoretically, we find out what made Shirabu collapse in the first place. My guess it would be something laced in those foods his fans sent to him” Yahaba answers.  _ That’s right _ , Semi thinks to himself, the food sent from fans were already there in the trailer when they finished filming. “Then we find out which fan union or person sent food to him and we file a police report on the grounds of attempted murder.”

_ Attempted murder. _ It just didn’t sound right in Semi’s mind. 

“Then after the police report?” Semi asks again. 

“Police investigation I suppose. Shirabu will have to testify as the victim and you and everyone on the filming set will testify as witness” Yahaba calmly answers again. “Unless, one of you is the perpetrator.” 

Semi nods along at Yahaba’s explanation, still dumbfounded at the words ‘attempted murder’. In the twelve years of Shirabu’s career, never had Semi expected that he would be the victim of a poisoning. 

After what had seemed like hours, the doctors approached both Semi and Yahaba after leaving the ICU. 

“Semi Eita-san and Yahaba Shigeru-san?” one of the doctors who approached them called out their names. “I’m Doctor Akaashi Keiji, we have news on Mr. Shirabu Kenjirou.” 

Semi and Yahaba both stand up from their seats, Semi’s legs somehow feeling heavy and wobbly that Yahaba had to grab onto his shoulders to steady him.

“Does Mr. Shirabu have any relatives coming in?” Doctor Akaashi asks beforehand. 

“He does but they are currently on their way here from Sendai, we will be acting on their behalf in the meantime” replies Yahaba. “I’m his publicist and Semi Eita-san is his manager.” 

“Okay” Doctor Akaashi says and takes a deep breath. “Mr. Shirabu Kenjirou has consumed a large dose of what we believe is bromethalin rodenticide, more commonly known as rat poison.” 

Yahaba’s grip on Semi’s shoulder strengthens as he feels the older sway at the news. 

“However, it was good that you brought in Mr. Shirabu within one hour of the poisoning so the substance had not gone deeper into Mr. Shirabu’s digestive system and therefore the gastric suction was effective.” 

“So is he gonna be alright?” Semi cries, finally letting his tears stream down his face. “He’s going to be alright, right?” 

“Yes, he’ll be fine but will need to be kept hospitalized until he fully recovers” Doctor Akaashi says again. 

Yahaba says thank you before consoling a Semi who proceeded to squat down and cry as hard as he can. Doctor Akaashi excuses himself to prepare for Shirabu’s transfer from the intensive care unit into a room. 

\--

“Shirabu senpai!” Goshiki storms into the room so loudly that it surprises everyone. 

“Tsutomu?” Semi raises a brow at the younger. 

“Sorry, sorry, this guy can’t be tamed” a voice followed after Goshiki and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. “Don’t be so loud, Tsutomu. Kenjirou isn’t fully awake yet.” 

“Yamagata-san what took you so long!” Goshiki turns around to his manager who was carrying the biggest fruit basket and flower bouquet that Semi and Yahaba have ever seen. 

“Well you dashed out the car the moment we parked and  _ someone _ had to carry all of these for Kenjirou, right?” Yamagata says. Goshiki blushes in embarrassment. 

“Tsutomu? Is that you?” Shirabu’s mother, who was busy tending to her son calls out Goshiki. “You’ve gotten so big!”

“Auntie!” Goshiki makes a beeline to Shirabu’s mother and she welcomes him in a big warm embrace despite Goshiki being almost triple her size. 

“Thank you for always taking care of my Kenjirou here, you’ve always been such a great friend and kouhai” she says as she pats the top of Goshiki’s head. Goshiki blushes in embarrassment again. 

Goshiki walks over to the end of Shirabu’s bed. He rushed to the hospital the moment his schedules ended. When Yamagata had told him that Shirabu collapsed on set and was rushed to the Emergency Room, his heart sank and all he could think about was that he was going to lose someone who is like an older brother to him. 

“Shirabu senpai” Goshiki mutters underneath his breath. Shirabu in front of him is still unconscious, clad in a white hospital gown and his usually neatly styled hair now plastered onto his forehead with sweat. 

“The doctor said he’ll be fine, Tsutomu” says Semi to the younger. It also breaks his heart to see Goshiki this down.

“Here” Yamagata hands over the bouquet of flowers to Goshiki. “Place it by Kenjirou’s bed so it’s the first thing he sees when he wakes up.” 

Goshiki diligently takes the bouquet out of his manager’s hands and proceeds to arrange it neatly into a glass vase he brought along with him. He also doesn’t forget the note that he wrote for Shirabu and places it right by the corner of the table near his flower bouquet. 

While Shirabu’s mother prepares meals for everyone, Yahaba excuses himself out of the room to retrieve a phone call. 

“Semi-san” Goshiki whispers. “Isn’t that Yahaba Shigeru?” 

“Why are you whispering? He’s out of the room” replies Semi as he looks up from all of the hospital paperwork. 

“What is he doing  _ here _ ?” Goshiki continues to whisper despite Semi’s reply. 

“He is our company’s latest PR Specialist, Tsutomu” Yamagata interrupts and takes a seat beside Semi. “Your press releases will also be handled by him.” 

Goshiki is momentarily confused because he doesn’t remember about Yahaba Shigeru being hired by their company. 

“Tsutomu, are you wondering why you don’t remember our company hiring him?” Yamagata continues. Goshiki nods innocently. 

Yamagata pats the seat next to him and gestures the younger to sit beside him. Goshiki takes the seat and leans onto his manager. 

“Lots of things are happening” he mutters. Yamagata merely nods and pats Goshiki’s head as the younger continues to process everything that’s going on. 

\--

Shirabu wakes up feeling groggy, as if he has a giant pole lodged down his throat. The first person who notices Shirabu waking up is Yahaba, who happened to be looking up from his laptop when he caught Shirabu stirring. 

“Ugh” Shirabu groans softly and he winces as he tries to sit himself upright on the bed. He feels a massive discomfort in his abdominal area. 

“Don’t try to sit up yet” Yahaba says as he approaches Shirabu. He takes a seat on the stool that’s been placed right beside the bed.

“Where am I?” asks Shirabu, his voice coarse as if he had just swallowed a handful of pebbles. He looks at his surroundings and noticed that the lights are off and that there are a bunch of people laying down on the couch in the living room area in front of him. To his left, he notices that his left hand is connected to an IV line and a Yahaba, somewhat disheveled, crisp white shirt unbuttoned revealing glorious collarbones and rolled up sleeves that accentuated his surprisingly muscular arms. 

“It’s a long story” Yahaba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, relieved that Shirabu has finally woken up. “What did you last remember doing?” 

Shirabu takes a moment to think about how to answer Yahaba’s question. He had remembered completing filming for the day and how excited he was to finally feel air conditioning after being scorched underneath the blazing sun all day long. Then he remembered being a brat to Semi who wouldn’t prepare his food for him and afterwards, everything was a blur. 

“I’m not sure” he squeaks, voice much softer compared to when Yahaba had first met him during the table read. “Up until entering my dressing room after finishing filming, everything is blurry.”

Yahaba lets out another sigh but then it catches Shirabu off guard when he gives Shirabu a small yet genuine smile. “I’m just glad that you’ve woken up” he utters and he reaches his hand out to pat Shirabu on his head gently, softly, long fingers threading through Shirabu’s knotted brown locks. 

Shirabu blushes a deep red, unable to properly reply and react to Yahaba’s sudden gesture. “Y-yeah, thanks” was the only thing that he managed to say albeit his throat felt constricted and dry whenever he tries to speak a word. 

“You just lay down” Yahaba instructs him as he gets up from the stool. “I’ll go inform the nurses that you’ve woken up.” 

Shirabu only nods and he watches as Yahaba get up and exit the room into the brightly lit hallway. He tries to find a comfortable sleeping position again as every move of his body sent a tidal wave of discomfort all over his body. There are still so many unanswered questions that Shirabu has. Why is he in the hospital? What happened in the trailer? Why was Yahaba the first person he saw after waking up in hospital? Who are the people that are asleep in front of him? 

\--

“Mr. Shirabu Kenjirou?” Doctor Akaashi gently calls out Shirabu’s name in an attempt to wake him up. “Mr. Shirabu Kenjirou?” 

Shirabu flutters his eyes open and upon fully opening his eyes, he is greeted with the view of a ridiculously beautiful man cladded in a white lab coat, Yahaba Shigeru, Semi, his mother and Goshiki looming over him. The sudden confrontation jolts him but he winces again as his abdominal discomfort strikes back. 

“No sudden movements please, Mr. Shirabu, your body is still recovering” Doctor Akaashi informs him. 

“Mom?” Shirabu mutters, his throat still feeling dry and constricted. 

“Here honey, drink some water first” his mother says as she hands over a cup of tepid water to him. Shirabu retrieves the glass and takes slow sips, afraid that big gulps will cause even more pain to his throat. 

“Shirabu senpai” Goshiki tears up at the sight of his senpai finally awake. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” 

_ Alive? _ Shirabu thinks to himself.  _ When did he die? _

Shirabu finishes his glass of water and hands the glass back to his mother. He’s still confused and flustered. Now that it’s daylight, he finally gets a clear view of who exactly is in his room. 

“Shirabu, Doctor Akaashi here is in charge of you and he will be explaining everything that happened since last night” Yahaba speaks. “I’m sure you will have a lot of questions but Doctor Akaashi will at least give you the background on why you’re here exactly.” 

Shirabu nods as the beautiful man in the lab coat, Doctor Akaashi, bows at him and introduces himself. 

“Mr. Shirabu, your publicist and manager have informed me that you only remembered yesterday’s event up until you finished filming, is that correct?” Doctor Akaashi asks. Shirabu nods. 

“Mr. Shirabu, to put this in the gentlest way possible” Doctor Akaashi hesitates. “You were poisoned with food presumably laced with a large dose of bromethalin rodenticide.” 

Shirabu nods again and this time he tries to swallow down the panic that’s slowly rousing in him. 

“At 1:30PM, you were found unconscious in your dressing room with what your manager described as greenish yellow liquid oozing out of your mouth” the doctor continues. “Thankfully, you were rushed here within one hour of the poisoning. Therefore the gastric suction was successful.” 

His mother grabbed his hand and held it in hers as if sensing her son having a hard trying to accept what had just happened. But Shirabu retracts his hand and he gives her a small smile as if trying to tell her that he’s okay. 

“How are you feeling?” Doctor Akaashi asks. “If you feel any abdominal, chest or throat discomfort it is completely normal for the first few days after the procedure.” 

Everyone in the room watches Shirabu with concerned eyes as he sits there and remains silent and stoic. Unable to guess what sort of reaction that Shirabu is having as he processes the information from Doctor Akaashi. 

“I know it’s a huge shock” Doctor Akaashi continues. “But it is completely normal to be feeling this way.” 

“T-thanks, doctor” Shirabu manages to squeak out after staying silent for so long. 

“Please update us if you start to feel ill or anything else, we will be here to help you recover” Doctor Akaashi says before excusing himself from the room and bidding farewell. 

A big sigh escapes Shirabu as he settled back against the bedding. He looks out the window to the sky, marveling at how jealous he is of the beautiful blue sunny sky that always seemed at peace, happy, quiet. If Shirabu could put his life and feelings right now into an example, it’d be an awful stormy grey sky. 

His mother and Semi excuse themselves to handle the hospital’s paperwork at the front desk and Yamagata had to drag away a tear sodden Goshiki away from Shirabu because he had a schedule to attend. But the younger had promised that he will go back to Shirabu the moment he finishes and that reassures Shirabu a little. Semi also informs him that he will need to settle some matters with the agency and the production team due to Shirabu’s unexpected emergency. This circumstance left only Yahaba behind in Shirabu’s hospital room.

But Yahaba was not paying attention to him. Shirabu watches the man from afar, sitting on the couch in the living room area, laptop on top of his lap, as he types away with the most serious expression plastered on top of his face. Probably dealing with some more PR articles. 

The nurse comes in with his tray of food for breakfast. Yahaba only takes one glance from his laptop to see the nurse coming in and continues his business. The nurse diligently explains to Shirabu one by one on which kind of food he is able to take while he is recovering and he smiles politely and tells her that he understands and she takes her leave. 

Somehow, however, the tray of food in front of him makes him uneasy. Shirabu hesitates on picking up the spoon, mixing and separating around what seemed like a bowl of congee with shredded eggs. His heart starts to race as he finally brings up a spoonful to his lips, the smell delicious but his mouth refusing to open. 

“Don’t force yourself to eat if you still can’t” interrupts Yahaba, closing his laptop and placing it on the coffee table. “You’re still in shock and traumatized”

Shirabu looks away and places the spoonful back into the bowl. “I’m fine, I can eat”  _ Traumatized, why should he be traumatized? He needs to eat _ .

“Your hands are shaking” Yahaba comments even more, now making his way towards Shirabu and takes a seat on the same stool beside his bed where he first saw him when he woke up last night. 

“I’m hungry” says Shirabu monotonously, lifting up the same spoonful again. This time he manages to open his lips a little and he lets the congee enter his mouth but completely forgot at how hot it was and coughs it all over him. 

Yahaba rolls his eyes watching Shirabu make a complete mess of himself. He stands up to get Shirabu a glass of water and takes the tray of food away from him. 

“Take off your shirt” Shirabu turned his head faster than Goshiki eating a bowl of udon. 

“W-what? Why the hell would I do that?” Shirabu snarks, hands moving to cover his chest. 

“You spilled congee all over yourself, god” Yahaba also snarks back at him. “Do you want to sit around in a congee stained shirt all day?” 

To think that last night, Yahaba had been kind and told him that he was glad that Shirabu was okay. Where had that Yahaba gone? Or had he used up all of his nice quota for the year? 

“I’ll do what I want” Shirabu utters, almost slamming the glass down onto the bedside table. 

Yahaba groans in frustration and takes his seat again on the stool. 

“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that right?” says Yahaba, resting his elbows on his thigh and chin in his hand. 

“I know” replies Shirabu almost instantaneously. “Not the first person to say that”. How monotone Shirabu had replied to him is infuriating.

Yahaba clicks his tongue and that was the end of their conversational exchange. He only wishes someone would burst through the door, even if it was that kid Goshiki, just  _ anyone _ would be great so that he wouldn’t be sitting here all by himself with the devil reincarnated.

“Hey” Shirabu calls out. “What were you doing on your laptop earlier?” 

Yahaba notices that Shirabu is looking away from him and out the window but his fingers are constantly fidgeting with the hospital blanket. 

“I was writing” replies Yahaba, crossing his leg over the other. “A press statement for our agency about you to clarify the situation.” 

“I see” Shirabu says quietly. The situation between them turned into awkward silence once again. 

“Our agency” Yahaba continues. “Wants to take legal action on whichever person sent you that bento box.” 

At the mention of bento box, Shirabu turns his head to Yahaba. 

“Do we already know who did it?” asks Shirabu again, this time he’s stopped fidgeting with the hem of the hospital blanket.  _ Was it a fan? Was it an anti-fan? Is it someone that Shirabu saw often? _

“No, not yet, we just filed a report last night and investigations can take up to several days” informs Yahaba, looking up at Shirabu now who has his eyes fully on him. At Yahaba’s answer, Shirabu only nods and stays silent. “Is there someone you are suspecting?” 

“Maybe” Shirabu says but he keeps his speculation to himself because he doesn’t want any more drama going on in his life. 

Yahaba nods and accepts Shirabu’s answer. If Yahaba were to be Shirabu’s position, he would know exactly who would be his number one suspect. But law is law and you cannot accuse someone without solid evidence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i apologize very much for any medical inaccuracies;; i did my best to research

**Author's Note:**

> also am very sorry i had to demonize terushima like this huhu i know he is actually a very sweet baby!! <3


End file.
